


Imagine…Cas Accidentally Taking A Bunch Of Selfies

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, cas imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Request: Can you do an imagine where the reader has an iPhone and one day Cas is on it and he accidentally pressed the camera, and when he was trying to get out of it, he took over 2,000 pics of himself and when the reader comes back and thinks it’s cute?





	Imagine…Cas Accidentally Taking A Bunch Of Selfies

“Did you find what you were looking for, Cas?” you asked as you walked into the library. Cas gave a smile as he handed you back your phone.

“Yes, thank you for letting me use your phone while Dean gets me a new one,” he said. You were glad the angel had come to you, always more than a little happy to get some one on one time with him.

“No problem,” you said as you unlocked the device. You were only on for a few seconds before an error popped up. “Uh, Cas?” 

“Yes, Y/N?” he asked, a slight concern crossing his features.

“Did you download an app or something? My phone says the storage is full,” you said as you tapped away at it.

“No. I looked something up on the web and then kept hold of it until you came back,” he said, looking over your shoulder. You saw gigs worth of photos and you opened the app to find you had thousands of pictures, all of Cas holding the same expression.

“Cas…I think you accidentally took a few thousand selfies,” you said, feeling the weight of his head drop onto your shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he said but you were laughing.

“I love having pictures of you Cas. I always say I never have enough of my favorite angel,” you said, giving him a pat on the head.

“I’m your favorite angel?” he asked, lifting his head so he could turn to face you.

“Always, Cas,” you said with a smile, an idea forming in his mind.

“When I get my new phone, can I take a picture of my favorite human?” he asked, one of his hands brushing yours.

“As long as I can take two thousand of ‘em,” you said with a wink.

“I still don’t think that would be enough,” he said, reaching out and holding your hand properly. You let the warmth of your blush fill you as you aimed your phone and took one more picture of the two of you. “I thought you had too many pictures of me already.”

“I wanted one of us both. You’re smiling in this one,” you said, showing him the picture you were already falling in love with. 

“We should take more, shouldn’t we?” said Cas, a mischievous look in his eye.

“They don’t have to all be right now,” you said chuckling, tucking away your phone.

“How about on our date tonight?” said Cas, his sudden confidence a little surprising to you.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”


End file.
